Rise To Meet The End
by ShiNoShinigami
Summary: Rated for blood, gore, and horrible Jak-torture! Song-fic to the lyrics of Evanescence - Whisper. Horror, and angst..Lots of blood, and lots of Lets-All-Hug-Jak-Ness. Very slight hints of s-ai.


Jak stumbled into the Underground base, his body broken and battered. He let out a small whimper as he collapsed in a corner, and curled up tightly, his whole body shaking.

Catch me as I fall Say you're here and it's all over now

As he stared at the wall, a choking sob tore from his throat. What had he ever done to deserve this.. How he wished that someone was there, anyone, just to comfort him.. "Can..anyone..hear me.." His voice cracked on the last word, as he buried his face in his hands.

Speaking to the atmosphere No one's here and I fall into myself

As he closed his eyes, he could feel those of another on him. He looked up unwillingly, as if something was forcing him to. There, infront of him, he saw the..thing. The thing that tormented him for so long, the thing that made him insane.. As he stared, Dark, as he called it, broke into a slightly deranged smile, revealing pointed fangs. Jak shuddered, but could not look away..Why did he have to torment him..

This truth drives me into madness

He winced as a hand connected with the side of his head, Dark had backhanded him viciously into an unseen wall. Jak let out a strangled cry as he felt his alter ego advance upon him, then grab the front of his shirt, pulling him up with a harsh growl. He shuddered as he felt the claws of that monster drive into his flesh..He closed his eyes and wished it would leave him alone..

I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it all away

And suddenly, Dark dropped him, smirking, that manic glint still in his eyes. Jak chances a seconds look at his other self, which got him a vicious kick to the head. He whimpered and scrambled away, blood trickling freely down his mangled face..

Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain

Then, with no warning, everything disappeared.. He found himself alone, in a cold, dark place..Then the voices started, they were screaming, he recognized some of them, some were people he had unknowingly killed, some were ones he had purposefully killed.. And they were all screaming his name, over and over.. He shuddered, filled with horror,, he glanced around, casting for anywhere to hide..

Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name

He closed his eyes, and saw Dark there again, laughing at him, his hands covered with blood, the blood of everyone he had killed, everyone he would kill.. He let out another whimper, why was he so scared, it was him after all.. He cried out as Dark pulled him up forcefully, and propped him up on his feet, smirking coldly.

Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them

He backed away from himself, his alter ego, falling over something..As he fell, he fell into light.. His eyes flew open and he sat up, shaking violently.. What had he just seen..He raised a hand to his face, there were tears mingled with fresh blood there.. It hadn't been a dream, but it couldn't have been anything else.. He shivered as a harsh wind through the heater doused the lamps that were burning, and he was plunged into darkness again..

Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die

He was terrified, terrified that he might loose himself in that horrible place, terrified of what would happen to him, to the others.. And yet he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself when the time came, because he never could.. His choking sobs echoed throughout the room, where was everyone, how he wished that they were there, even if they would see him like this..

I'm frightened by what I see But somehow I know that there's much more to come

He froze as a horrible laugh came from the darkness, it was that cold, uncaring laugh of himself.. of him, when he was no longer sane, it chilled him to the bone, and his sobs stopped ad he huddled there in the corner, trembling with fear of what was to come..He could feel the blood running down into his eyes, mingling with unshed tears..

Immobilized by my fear And soon to be blinded by tears

He let out a gasp as those claws raked across his face, leaving deep gouges, and he shrunk away from it, from those horrible, mocking eyes that danced with a kind of sick amusement at his pain..He felt himself start slipping into blackness, but he couldn't, he wouldn't leave himself with that monster.. he pulled himself back up, pushing away the darkness that threatened to consume him..

I can stop the pain if I will it all away if I will it away

He let a quiet moan of pain escape his lips, his breathing becoming ragged and uneven as he felt white-hot needles of pain driven clear through his body, suddenly he let out a strangled cry.. "Stop..please!" And..to his shock..it did. The pain left, leaving a haunting memory behind, he was now shaking in convulsions..

Don't turn away Don't give in to the pain

He squeezed his eyes shut, the bloody tears leaking out and trailing mocking rivers down his face..How he wished he was dead right now, he was hurting so much in his mind, the voices were screaming at him again, making it near unbearable to stay conscious, he shuddered again and tried to leave those horrible voices behind..

Don't try to hide Though they're screaming your name

Then he saw Dark again, laughing at him, a harsh laugh, like metal-on-metal.. he gasped quietly at his self-image, the evil that lied dormant within him.. Somehow it had broken free.. He let out a shrieking scream as the white-hot streaks of pain ran through his body again, it was just like when he was being experimented on..

Don't close your eyes God knows what lies behind them

He couldn't see, he was plunged into blackness again, he was writhing on the floor in pain, he wished he could die, if it would end it, but he knew that Dark wouldn't let him.. He could hear his own screams, dieing down into nothingness, his voice spent, the only sound now was his own ragged breathing..

Don't turn out the light Never sleep never die

Then he was standing in a past memory, he saw himself laughing as he..no.. not he..Dark.. killed an innocent, he saw the broken bodies with tattered, unseen wings littered around him, he saw what he had done.. As he stared, Dark walked up to him and grabbed his throat, leaning in close, till his face was right next to Jak's. "You did this.." He hissed quietly in his ear, then he threw Jak away, as if he was repulsed by him..

Fallen angels at my feet Whispered voices at my ear

Jak felt himself hit the wall with a sickening crack, bright lights flashed before his eyes ad he fought to throw off the blackness, he could still see the dead in his mind's eye, it horrified him that he had done that.. how could he have done that when he hated killing so much.. A nasty little voice whispered to him in the back of his head.. Ever since the torture, he had taken a sick pleasure in it..He saw a little child, her lifeless eyes staring up at the gray sky, her body was right next to him..

Death before my eyes Lying next to me I fear

He slowly raised his head up, to see, once again, Dark, standing there infront of him with a twisted smirk on his face.He shuddered slightly as he stared into it's eyes, eyes of all the colors known, mixed together to make the deepest black.. His alter ego raised up his hand, holding it out to Jak, as if beckoning for him to come closer and embrace death.. And unwillingly, oh so unwillingly, he stepped towards him..

She beckons me, shall I give in Upon my end shall I begin

He shuddered as he touched the others skin, it was deathly cold, like a stone.. Then everything faded, and he found himself back in his corner, shaking still, his tears stopped as he stared blankly ahead.. He knew that he would no longer be the same as he was.. he could not fight it anymore. He closed his eyes for a brief second, then reopened them.. they were of the darkest black..

Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end

And he smiled.


End file.
